Just Us
by Brianna Sterling
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Just a slice of life from the relationship of Dyson and Kenzi.


Just a little one shot about the slightly crazy relationship of Dyson and Kenzi. And I mean actual relationship. Also, I would like to give an extremely special shout out to a friend of mine, Aislynnrose2010, she is currently writing a Dyson and Kenzi fic, I have had the great opportunity of getting a few sneak peeks and from what I have seen it is wonderful, so I would like it very very much if all of you would check it out! You won't be disappointed. Ok so now on to the story! I hope you enjoy!

Kenzi took the beer from the waitress tending the bar at the Dal tonight and made her way back to Dyson and Hale at the pool table. The Dal was moderately busy tonight people shuffling around talking loudly. She pushed past someone and moved quickly over to Dyson.

"Here you go." She smiled and placed the beer in his hand.

"Thank you." He said leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. She nodded and hopped up onto the table crossing her legs. She had never been much one for chairs, didn't like them, most of the time they were uncomfortable. She watched as Dyson made the final shot and won. She clapped her hands a little as he and Hale had an exchange of words before they moved over to where she was perched on the table. Dyson was glancing nervously at the door and Kenzi knew something was up.

"What wrong?" she asked quickly.

"Nerees are here. They are dark; they feed off anger and jealousy. They like human's that belong to other Fae, that's how they get their anger and jealousy. You need to get out of here, I'll be right behind you." Dyson said to her. Kenzi didn't ask questions or complain like she usually did, she knew Dyson was being serious. She nodded and grabbed her jacket as she slid off the table. She didn't make any motion to kiss him or touch him, she just looked down at the ground and pushed her way through the crowd toward the door. Right as she lifted her hand to exit her arm was grabbed roughly and she was jerked back against a hard chest. She let out a huff and growled in frustration. She looked up into a face she did not recognize and then she glanced down at the hand that was gripping her arm.

"Let me go, now." She said coldly. He chuckled and began to drag her back toward the pool table. Kenzi was not scared, she was pissed. She ground her teeth and balled up her small fist and sure enough the large man holding her was not expecting it when she reared back and slammed her fist into his jaw. He teetered on his feet before falling to the ground dragging her with him. Her breath left her as she slammed into the floor but she managed to jerk away from the knocked out man and stand tall. She had not meant to but she had grabbed the attention of most everyone in the Dal. She turned to get out like Dyson had told her but this time a large hand planted itself firmly in her hair and ripped her backward eliciting a cry of pain from her. She knew the shit was about to hit the fan when she heard a loud growl tear through the bar.

"Get your hands off her!" Dyson growled again. Kenzi's head jerked up to meet Dyson's eyes and then there was another man next to her, smiling wickedly at Dyson.

"Dyson, I never thought you to be much one for humans." The man said. Kenzi was still, she didn't want any commotion to break out because she decided to hit someone again.

"While I must say she is a gorgeous human and tough too apparently." He said gesturing toward the guy still on the ground.

"Let her go and get out of here Liam." Dyson said.

"Aw but Dyson, she's so pretty." Liam smiled and ran a hand over her face all the while watching Dyson. Kenzi tried to move her head but the hand curled through her hair was becoming rather bothersome. Dyson bared his teeth and growled again.

"Mmm, there it is that anger." Liam smiled and closed his eyes as if he were taking it all in.

"I love wolf anger, so much tastier and stronger than humans or other Fae." He said.

"I'll make you a deal Dyson." Liam said quickly. Kenzi watched him move around slowly.

"What?" Dyson asked.

"Play me for her. One game of pool, whoever wins, gets the girl." He said smiling. Dyson frowned, he didn't have a choice.

"Alright." He said slowly. His eyes came up to meet Kenzi's and she smiled confidently, he was great at playing pool, only problem was, she didn't know how good this Liam guy was.

After nearly thirty minutes of intense pool, if there was such a thing, the only ball left on the table was the eight ball. It was all about who got it in the pocket first. Kenzi could tell Dyson was nervous, Liam was up first to shoot. Kenzi wanted to jerk away from the guy who had switched his hand to her arm, but the last time she had jerked at her arm, he'd dug his nails in causing small drops of blood to bead at his fingertips. Kenzi watched as Liam pulled the stick back and hit the ball; it ricocheted off the side and missed the hole all together. Kenzi sighed in relief and looked to Dyson. She watched intensely as he pulled the stick back and hit the cue ball, it connected with the eight ball and the eight ball sank into the pocket. Kenzi's face lit up as the men who wanted her were visibly upset.

"Fair is fair, we will leave." The man nodded and they all back toward the exit still holding Kenzi. Dyson followed them to the door slowly. They all exited one at a time and then the one holding Kenzi shoved her hard, she flew into Dyson's arms and the man ran. His arms wrapped around her and Kenzi was incredibly relieved. She felt Dyson tense up, she knew he was mad. But she just let her arms snake around his waist as he gently rubbed her hair. Thank god for the genetically superior.

They walked into Dyson's loft; they had hardly spoken to each other the whole way home. Kenzi could tell Dyson was irritated. Kenzi sat her bag down as Dyson went around the counter and opened his fridge pulling out a beer, he opened it and took a long drink.

"Better?" Kenzi asked slowly as she pulled off her jacket and laid it across the back of a chair. He didn't answer just drank his beer.

"Dyson." Kenzi said softly when it became evident he was not going to speak.

"I'm sorry you were involved." He said coldly not looking at her. She knew he was blaming himself for this but that almost sounded like an 'I'm sorry we're together' statement. She scoffed and glanced up at him.

"Dyson it's not your fault." She said.

"How? You're with me. They came after you because of that." he said.

"No Dyson, they came after me because that's what they do. That had nothing to do with you." She said coming around the counter.

"Kenzi it had everything to do with me." he said.

"Dyson they feed of anger and jealousy, any anger and jealousy, not just yours. So stop it. Stop looking for some reason this won't work. If you don't stop this is not going to work Dyson. We can be together, we just have to believe we can." She said slowly. He looked up at her, his eyes burning with intensity.

"I do care about you, so much Kenzi." He said looking back down. Kenzi sighed and resisted the urge to stomp as she walked over to him. Her hand came up to his face , she gently ran her soft thumb over his rough stubbly cheek.

"I know you do Dyson, and I care about you so very much, but we have to stop making reason for this not to work. I'm human, you're Fae, rules this, rules that, screw it all Dyson. It's just us in this relationship Dyson, not The Ash, not The Morrigan, Not Bo, Lauren, Hale, or Trick, just us." She said. He put his arms around her and pulled her against his chest as he stroked her back and hair. He put his hands on her face and pulled her head back to look up at his face. He placed a soft gentle kiss against her lips.

"Just us." He repeated. She nodded and they kissed again.

Nearly two hours later they found themselves in the bed wrapped around each other. His hand was gently against her back as he rubbed it. She loved the feeling of his rough hands gliding over her skin. They were naked lying on top of the covers since both of them were very hot. She smiled up at him through glazed over eyes.

"Who was the first person you fell in love with?" Kenzi asked him. He smirked as she drew small patterns across his chest.

"Um…let me see, I think I was probably 28 and she was 35. She was older a friend of my sister. She was uh…beautiful, smart, and funny, like you. I think it was just puppy love, no pun intended, I had a crush, but I swore up and down it was love." He said looking into the air as if he were recalling the memories by picture. Kenzi nodded and smiled.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"She died had cancer real bad." He said slowly.

"You guys can get cancer?" Kenzi asked.

"She was human." He smirked.

"I thought I was the first human you liked." Kenzi joked.

"I've always had a soft spot for humans. You're my favorite though." He said looping one of his fingers through a loose strand of hair and curling it around his finger.

"I better be." She said with a chuckle. He smirked and turned his head to the side facing her.

"How long are you going to hang around this place?" he asked. He knew well Kenzi was a survivor, and she'd run if she was ever in serious danger. That was her instinct.

"As long as I want to be." She smiled to him.

"I don't get a choice in that?" he asked. She chuckled and leaned in kissing him softly. Their lips tangled together, her tongue gently stroking the inside of his mouth, his doing the same to her.

"If this is serious then yeah you do." She said when they separated.

"How much more serious can it get Kenzi?" he asked. He knew it could get a lot more serious, but he didn't think either of them were ready for marriage.

"I don't know Dyson." she said shaking her head.

"We'll do serious tomorrow." He said closing his eyes and pulling her closer to him if it was possible.

"Yeah, tomorrow." She said closing her eyes as well.

Kenzi awoke to the smell of bacon and she let out a moan hardly able to contain herself. She loved bacon. She sat up in the bed curling the sheets around her bare body. She looked over to the kitchen and smiled. Dyson was there, standing in his boxers cooking breakfast. She smirked and slid off the bed reaching to the floor she grabbed his button down shirt and slipped it on, she lifted her panties and pulled them on but left the shirt hanging open but covering her breasts. She made her way to the kitchen and watched him closely.

"It's rude to stare." He said.

"Yeah but it's also hard not to when someone like you is cooking breakfast." She said. He turned around and froze, his mouth hanging open slightly at her appearance.

"Speaking of appearances." He said looking over her once more before turning back to the stove.

"I want to give you something." He said.

"What?" she asked seating herself at the counter.

"In that box." He gestured toward the end of the counter. She glanced down the bar to spot a medium sized box with a large bow on top. She smiled and slid off the chair and went down to the box, pulling it open quickly she pushed the top off and looked down only to find a much smaller box that appeared to be a jewelry box. She looked up at him as he glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

"Just open it." He said. She smiled and pulled out the box and carefully removed the top. Inside it was a breathtakingly gorgeous bracelet. Diamonds wrapped around the entire thing with a heart shaped locket dangling from it. She pulled it out and slipped it on her wrist and then opened the locket. Inside there was a picture on each side, one of her and one of him. Kenzi smiled and shut the locket but as her hands left it she felt the engraved writing on it. She flipped it over and in a lovely script writing was 'Just Us' Kenzi's face lit up and she looked up but instead of him being at the stove he was now standing next to her.

"I also want you to have this." he said holding out his hand. She looked down and he was holding her keys.

"My keys?" she questioned. He smirked at put them in her hand.

"Just take them." he said. She raised a brow but took her keys fingering each key. One for the car she and Bo shared, two for the crack shack's locks, and one she did not recognize, one that had not been there before. She held it up and looked at it, and then slowly realized what it was.

"This is your key?" she questioned.

"It is." He said slowly as he looked at her eyes gauging for a reaction.

"You're giving me the key to your loft?" she asked her eyes widening just slightly.

"Yeah I am." He said nodding along with his words. She chuckled and moved quickly into his arms, he wrapped her up and they kissed, deeply and passionately.

"Yeah, you get a say in me staying or leaving." She said nodding as they pulled back from one another.

"Good. I'm glad." He said. They kissed again and this time it was loving, caring, and she knew it was just them.


End file.
